


Sam总会醒来

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam总会在夜里醒来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam总会醒来

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权：他们只属于彼此，我只是希望能略加治愈。

Sam总会在夜里醒来。  
  
他爬下床，晃进厨房倒一杯水，然后一头把自己埋进基地无穷无尽的资料里。  
  
经历了各自的地狱之旅、炼狱冒险、恶魔天使两次世界末日（有时候Sam忍不住会想，到底是他们兄弟俩把Winchesters的坏运气继承发扬到了最高点，还是世界末日就喜欢追着他们跑）等等一堆破事之后，他们，Sam和Dean，有了一个属于他们的基地。  
  
Dean把这里叫做家。  
  
那个连皮肤里都渗着汽油和火药味儿，仿佛天生就该驾驶着他黑色的坐骑奔驰在公路上永不停歇的猎人Dean·Winchester，现在最大的爱好是布置他的房间，每天担心着他弟弟的食谱。这可真不像Dean，可Sam比任何人都了解他的兄长，Dean才是那个最渴望家庭的Winchester。Sam并不期待这些，尤其在他搞砸了那么多事之后，但Dean值得这一切，他愿意看着他的兄长每天兴致勃勃做他感兴趣的事。  
  
  
  
在基地的每个夜晚，Sam闭上眼，然后在一两个小时后醒来。  
  
而这一切跟他房里少了另一个熟悉的呼吸声并没有关系。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
他们有时候会做爱。并不频繁，没有黏腻的抱抱和缠绵，也并不是每次都会做到插入的程度。有时也许只是一次口交或互相抚慰的手活，他们给对方很多亲吻，缓慢轻浅，交换着彼此熟悉的气息，比自己的呼吸更自然。  
  
他们并不在这些夜晚谈论更多的事，互诉衷肠不是Winchester家训里的条目。Sam只会在Dean压在他身上抚摸着他消瘦的身体露出担心的神情时嘲笑兄长过剩的保护欲，然后向Dean承诺他很好。  
  
结束之后他们回到各自的房间，带着疲惫和满足沉沉睡去。  
  
  
几个小时后，Sam会醒来。  
  
他坐在基地会议室里开始他又一天（全年无休、没有报酬、也许永远不会有退休那天）的工作。  
  
三天8小时没有噩梦的睡眠对于猎人来说简直可算是美妙20小时了，所以，是的，Sam很好。  
  
  
  
Sam并没有想念那些在Impala狭窄空间和廉价Motel破旧房间里时刻紧贴在身边的，近似于家的温度。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
Dean往Sam房里塞了一台电视机。  
  
并不是说Sam觉得自己的个人空间被入侵了（拜托，他们几乎一辈子都在消灭他们字典上类似“个人空间”这种词），也不是他担心他最近像仓鼠忙于筑巢一样的大哥把目标转向他的房间，他只是，呃，在Dean提议一个电视之夜时感觉有些惊讶（毕竟Dean才是一直拒绝承认自己有和人亲近的需求的那个，何况他们对于电视频道的选择从来没有统一过）。  
  
Sam只是没有拒绝。  
  
  
他们喝着啤酒，靠在床头看拙劣的恐怖片，肩膀放在刚好碰触到对方的体温却又不会彼此摩擦的距离上。他们没有看向对方，却总在对方举起瓶子时恰好用自己的瓶子碰上去。他们也没有交谈，即使在Sam喝完一瓶啤酒后，Dean往他手里塞了一杯牛奶。  
  
电视屏幕在黑暗里闪着幽冷的光，Sam不知道自己的视线是在什么时候开始变得模糊的，而他的头又是什么时候靠上了Dean的肩膀。  
  
一定都是身旁Dean的呼吸声太过规律的错。  
  
Sam感觉自己被环进一片熟悉的温暖中，说真的，他应该就这个抱抱的举动狠狠嘲笑他老哥的（他们是Winchester兄弟，在这种时候嘲笑兄长可是Sam·Winchester的义务），但他的意识已经向着黑暗里飞快滑去了。也许他可以把这个留到以后。  
  
Sam确定，在他失去意识前听到的那句“睡吧，Sammy.”绝对不是让他感觉安心的原因。  
  
  
  
而今晚，Sam不再被惊醒。  
  
—END—


End file.
